


Te quiero a ti

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, One -shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: ¿Cómo podía deshacer esa distancia entre ellos? ¿Cómo podía ser más honesto sobre sus sentimientos?





	Te quiero a ti

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, no hay un conflicto real en este one-shot, tan sólo tenía ganas de escribir un MamoRyo y ha salido esto. Hay un poco de Ryota ebrio, me encantó aquel tuit que salió en su cumpleaños diciendo que se ponía honesto cuando bebía, digamos que a partir de eso surgió esta corta historia.

La fuerte lluvia no paraba de caer, y a ese paso no lo haría por lo que restaba del día.

Ryota agradeció haber llevado su sombrilla. El manager no pudo recogerlo porque tuvo que llevar a Koki y Ken a sus respectivas actividades, aunque no necesitaba que lo recogieran, de todas maneras, estaba muy cerca de los dormitorios.

 

Detenido en un cruce, esperando avanzar, escuchó la melodía que Growth acababa de lanzar.

El dueto de Ko y Mamoru realmente sonaba mágico, en aquel cruce mirando la lluvia caer, parecía casi hipnótico cómo la música lograba la sensación de detener el tiempo sólo para que pudieras sumergirte en su propio mundo. Volteo a ver a los demás transeúntes, y se alegró de escuchar expresiones de sorpresa y admiración. Mamoru realmente había hecho un magnifico trabajo de nuevo.

Continuó su camino.

Le molestaba tener sentimientos negativos cuando había cosas tan buenas para Growth, pero era consciente de que últimamente no podía alejar su molestia por no poder hacer un dueto con Mamoru. Ryota hubiera querido que Mamoru compusiera una canción pensando en él, pensando en ellos, ¿qué clase de melodía hubiera sido? ¿qué escenario de fantasía habrían creado?

—Laralaelaiee~~

Ryouta dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde creyó escuchar a “esa” persona cantar. ¿Estaba tan concentrado en Mamoru que ya hasta escuchaba su voz?

—¡Ah! ¡Ryo! ¡Por aquí!

Ryota miró a Mamoru, en medio de un parque, resguardándose de la lluvia en el área de las mesas, con un rostro alegre, como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Me sentí un poco sofocado en los dormitorios, y por más que intentara componer me estaba estancando, así que decidí dar un paseo por la zona, pero terminé en este parque cuando comenzó a llover, entonces me refugie en este sitio hasta que tu llegaste. ¡Gracias Ryou}-kun! Sin ti, probablemente me habría quedado hasta el anochecer en este lugar.

Ryota estaba acostumbrado a la manera tan rápida de hablar de Mamoru, a lo que jamás se acostumbraría era a su actitud despreocupada ante las adversidades. Aunque eso era parte de lo que le atraía también.

—Pudiste llamar al manager.

—Si, bueno… Olvidé mi teléfono.

Tampoco se acostumbraba a su torpeza. Eso era algo que no le atraía…demasiado. Suspiró cansado.

—Bien, supongo que te llevaré conmigo.

—Gracias Ryo, prometo prepararte un rico té en cuanto lleguemos.

—Más te vale que sepa bien

—¡Sí! … Waaa

—¿Ahora qué?

—Realmente estamos caminando bajo el mismo paraguas. Esto es algo que hacen generalmente las parejas ¿cierto? Lo aprendí en la escuela, si llovía y la persona que te gustaba no llevaba una sombrilla, entonces debías llegar como un héroe a salvarla de mojarse y de que pescara algún resfriado.

Ryota sintió sus orejas enrojecer, unas tremendas ganas de golpear a Mamoru, y el terrible deseo de que la tierra lo tragase, pero decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando lo que Mamoru decía.

—La gente que ve a un chico y una chica caminar bajo una sombrilla piensa que son enamorados, pero ¿ocurre lo mismo con dos chicos? Bueno, quien sabe. De pronto este paisaje hace que me sienta muy inspirado para escribir un montón de canciones.

—¿Y te molesta?

—¿Eh? ¿molestarme? ¿escribir?

Ryota sintió que habló más de lo necesario, pero realmente sintió mucha curiosidad.

—Lo que la gente piense sobre dos chicos … juntos, como pareja. Por ejemplo … tu y yo.

—Ah … jajaja — Mamoru soltó una risa nerviosa— Bueno… es un tema complicado, pero creo que si dos personas se quieren no debería haber problema ¿verdad? Es mejor amar que repartir odio por el mundo … sobre lo otro … Ryo-kun es un chico muy genial, me preocuparía más el hecho de que se haya fijado en alguien como yo, aunque me sentiría muy feliz y agradecido.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, y al mismo tiempo se sentía ofendido. ¿Era imposible que pudiera sentirse atraído por Mamoru? Eso lo hacía pensar que tal vez había aun atisbos de inseguridades y falta de confianza en sí mismo por parte de Mamoru. Ese tipo de cosas lo frustraban, si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo mucho que significaba para él…sin tan sólo…

—¿Qué ocurre Ryo? ¿Por qué dejamos de caminar?

—“Alguien como yo”, ese tipo de ideas que tienes sobre ti mismo … me molestan.

—¿Eh? … Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por que hice enojar a Ryo-kun

—No lo entiendes. No se trata de mí, se trata de ti. No quiero que vuelvas a decir “una persona como yo” dando a entender que eres algo menor, porque no es así. Me molesta que creas eso a pesar de todo lo que hemos logrado. De todo lo que has logrado.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió de pronto. Sin embargo, sus miradas aún permanecían conectadas, el primero en alejarse fue Mamoru, con un evidente sonrojo.

—L-Lo siento Ryo-kun, prometo que no volveré a decir algo así frente a ti.

Ryota comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Con que lo hayas entendido me basta.

De nuevo el silencio.

—Ryo… gracias …realmente eres muy amable.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Mamoru hizo que su pulso se acelerara, pero logró fingir estoicismo.

—Sí, como sea. Camina más rápido o te dejaré atrás.

—¡Sí señor!

 

 

 

 

—No hay energía eléctrica.

—Sora me envió un mensaje, al parecer, hubo un problema por la lluvia. Dice que le avisaron que tal vez en dos horas se restablezca la energía.

—Bien, aprovecharé la última luz del día para leer mi libreto.

—¡Yo aprovecharé para escribir un montón de canciones!

 Y así, transcurrió la tarde.

 

 

 

 

_Un sonido lejano hizo su corazón estremecer, era una melodía que lograba que su pecho se contrajera en un dolor indescriptible. Luego, el llanto de un niño. Aquel lugar parecía solitario, un bosque oscuro, sin brillo, sin vida, y el sonido de un piano lejano que parecía entristecer más el ambiente junto con el niño llorando._

Despertó con la luz de la puesta de sol que entraba por la ventana. Sus lágrimas no le permitían ver bien, pero estaba en el sofá de la sala común. La triste melodía seguía sonando a pesar de haber despertado, aunque el llanto del niño había desaparecido. Mamoru estaba tocando el piano.

Se detuvo a verlo. Le fascinaba cuando Mamoru se concentraba al grado de perderse cuando tocaba, lo hacía ver maduro, confiable, como alguien apasionado que es capaz de entregarse en cuerpo y alma por algo que ama.

Sus hábiles manos recorrían la extensión del teclado con gracilidad, la singular belleza en los movimientos de sus dedos lograría hipnotizar a cualquier espectador. El corazón de quien tocaba quedaba al desnudo, mostrando seguro y, al mismo tiempo, con cautela, sus más profundos sentimientos.

A veces Ryota pensaba que esa era la razón por la que se había enamorado de Mamoru.

—¡Ah! Ryo-kun, te has despertado. Decidí tocar una canción para que tuvieras dulces sueños, pero parece que en lugar de eso te desperté. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes ¿acabas de componer esa canción?

—No realmente. Cuando aprendí a tocar el piano y empezaba a jugar con él, tocaba esta melodía. Mi senpai decía que era hermosa, pero que sonaba algo triste.

—Bueno, creo que tiene razón: es hermosa y suena triste.

—¿Es así? —Mamoru sonrió nostálgico— Hay veces que cuando componemos, salen cosas de nuestro corazón de las que no nos percatamos, y a pesar de que esa melodía suene triste para quienes la oyen, para mi suena más como un agradecimiento para el momento en que estoy ahora. O algo por el estilo.

—Mamoru…

—¡Llegamos!

—Estamos en casa.

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro? —Ken tanteo la pared buscando el interruptor.

—Bienvenidos. No hay energía, al parecer por la lluvia.

—Pero en el pasillo las luces están encendidas—dijo Ken mientras las luces de la sala común se iluminaban.

—Es cierto. No nos dimos cuenta.

—Entonces empezaré a preparar la cena—Koki se dirigió a la cocina.

La cena transcurrió como siempre. Mamoru y Ken haciendo comentarios que molestaban a Ryota, y él regañándolos; Koki riendo disimuladamente …Su hermoso ambiente amistoso.

 

 

 

A la hora de dormir, Ryota tardó en conciliar el sueño.

Ese día sus pensamientos se inundaron de Mamoru, y su miedo de ser incapaz de controlarse crecía cada vez más; esa tarde había hablado demasiado, casi se pone en evidencia. Tendría que pensar cómo controlar eso.

 

 

 

Aquella semana intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar al objeto de sus frustraciones, pero fue realmente imposible, Mamoru se colaba por cada brecha que dejaba, no podría dejar de hablarle por nada. Al final, las cosas siguieron como siempre: él, con sus ganas de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos a Mamoru. A veces se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción del otro, ¿lo rechazaría? Lo más seguro era que las cosas se volvieran incómodas entre ellos, y justo ese era su mayor temor. Tal vez lo mejor era olvidarse de todo eso.

 

 

 

—¡Chicos! Adivinen qué. Nos han avisado que el dueto de Koki y Mamoru se ha vendido increíblemente bien.

Minato, su manager, acababa de entrar al dormitorio. Koki, Ken, Ryota y Mamoru tardaron en reaccionar, pero cuando entendieron la situación, corrieron a abrazar a su manager.

—Definitivamente han hecho un buen trabajo, pero este es sólo el comienzo de un gran proyecto. Me hacen sentir tan orgulloso de trabajar con ustedes, ¿tal vez así se siente un padre con los logros de sus hijos?

—Definitivamente debemos celebrar, es un nuevo logro para Growth.

—Así es Ken. ¿Deberíamos ir a cenar? Creo que podemos darnos el lujo de salir hoy.

 —Podría prepararles algo también …

—Ni se les ocurra. Hoy debemos ir a cenar, yo mismo los llevaré.

 

 

 

Al anochecer salieron a un pequeño local, recomendación de Kensuke. El ambiente era bueno; Minato y Ken se la pasaron hablando sobre sus hermanas; Ko parecía entretenido escuchándolo, y de vez en cuando miraba a Mamoru para sonreír con él ante los comentarios de los otros dos. Sólo Ryota parecía estar en otro mundo, aunque en realidad miraba las reacciones de Mamoru; a veces le molestaba esa parte de su personalidad, en que era imposible sincerarse y entrar naturalmente a las conversaciones de los demás, o su falta de naturalidad para hacer lo que Ko hacía con Mamoru.

Sus sentimientos cada vez lo ahogaban más. ¿Cómo podría hacer que la distancia se redujera?

 

 

 

—Ah~ Realmente fue un gran día hoy ¿no es así? Me alegro tanto, esa fue una canción tan hermosa. Ko y Mamoru, hicieron un estupendo trabajo.

—Ryo se puso demasiado sincero de nuevo. Creo que es mejor irnos ahora.

—Es cierto, mañana tienen agenda ocupada; Ken, tienes que ir a tus ensayos, y Ko, tiene una reunión con los demás líderes de unidad. Por suerte Ryota tiene el día libre, y Mamoru debe seguir preparando sus entregas. La fecha límite está cerca.

—Ah jajaja …Prometo terminar pronto.

—Entonces vámonos, yo me llevaré a Ryo —dijo Ken, mientras cargaba como princesa a su compañero.

 

 

 

—No bebió tanto y aún así se puso de esta manera —Ken acomodó a Ryota en su cama.

—Me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo mientras duerme. Tal vez debería quedarme a cuidarlo

—No, no, no. Yo lo cuidaré, ustedes deben trabajar mañana temprano. Pueden dejármelo a mí.

—No sé si eso me tranquiliza, pero supongo que está bien. Buenas noches.

Ko y Ken se fueron de la habitación de Ryo; Mamoru se sentó en un pequeño sillón, a un costado de la cama.

—… El rostro de Ryo cuando duerme se ve tan pacífico —Mamoru rió por su comentario — Si siempre fuera así podría hablar contigo más fácilmente.

Acarició un mechón de cabello plateado; las facciones finas y la piel tersa siempre lo dejaban embelesado … Sus labios delgados, la boca de la que la mayor parte del tiempo salían comentarios negativos a su persona, pero también halagos … Su cálido aliento mezclado con un ligero aroma a alcohol, lo embriagaron al punto en que no notó que ya estaba tan cerca de su rostro. Se alejó asustado de sus pensamientos y de sus acciones.

—¿Por qué?

Mamoru se paralizó en su lugar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿por qué alimentas mis ilusiones?

Ryota se levantó de su cama y encaró a Mamoru. El sonrojo en el pálido rostro hacía evidente que el alcohol aún estaba en su sistema.

—R-Ryo, ¿d-de qué hablas? tienes que descansar, bebiste demasiado.

—Tu … ¿ibas a besarme? 

—Ryo, hablemos de esto después ¿sí? Tienes que descansar —el pánico en su voz y sus ansias de salir corriendo de ahí eran bastante evidentes.

—¡No! Necesito que me respondas ahora. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es? Si tu respuesta me ayuda a aliviar mi carga, entonces necesito saberlo.

Mamoru se sintió acorralado, pero la reacción de Ryota y la sorpresiva declaración que había hecho lo hizo creer que era correspondido. Se aferró a ese sentimiento. Acercó nuevamente su rostro al de Ryo, y con sus manos limpió las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Decidió olvidar por un momento sus miedos, y se dejó llevar.

Fue apenas un roce de labios, pero eso fue suficiente para ambos.

 

 

 

Ryo sintió un dolor en la cabeza, era leve, pero igual lo fastidiaba. Intentó pararse de su cama, fue entonces cuando se percató del peso de “un algo” en su cintura. Creyó desmayarse cuando notó que, a un costado, descansando tranquilamente, estaba Mamoru.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a su mente y se sintió presa del pánico.

Los movimientos de la cama lograron que Mamoru se despertara; la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas lo ayudó a orientarse; bajo su mano izquierda sintió la calidez y la firmeza de un cuerpo humano, cuando sus ojos chocaron con el rostro de Ryota, quien se cubría con ambas manos, supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ambos estaban ahora en pánico.

Mamoru se separó tan rápida y torpemente que acabó en el suelo; Ryo miró la escena entre asustado y algo divertido, al menos le relajaba pensar que Mamoru estaba tan desconcertado como él.

—Sobre lo de ayer …—había iniciado él, pero ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. Sintió sus orejas arder.

Mamoru no creyó que Ryo iniciara la conversación, mucho menos que dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De alguna manera se sintió aliviado: _no lo había olvidado_.

Al notar el conflicto que Ryo enfrentaba al intentar continuar con su “charla”, decidió que debería actuar como el adulto genial que siempre quiso ser. Era ahora o nunca.

—Ryo-kun —el aludido dirigió su mirada a Mamoru— tal vez esta no era la forma en que creí que acabarían las cosas, pero al menos déjame arreglarlo un poco.

Se hincó en el suelo y agachó su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el piso.

—¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Ryo creyó estar por un momento en las nubes. Tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo se había desprendido de la realidad y ahora observaba todo desde una distancia lejana: era el sentimiento de cuando no crees lo que está ocurriendo.

Miró a Mamoru por largo rato, ¿eso estaba pasando en serio, o estaba soñando?

Mamoru levantó un poco el rostro.

—¿Ryo … kun?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la figura que parecía un ovillo en el suelo; se hincó y tocó la cabeza contraria, acariciando suavemente la melena borgoña.

—Si me lo pides de esa manera no podría negarme.

La cálida sonrisa, y los brazos de Ryota alrededor de su cuello lo hicieron sentirse profundamente emocionado, quiso guardar aquellas sensaciones para siempre en su memoria, en su piel, en su corazón.

 

 

 

Eran las 10:00 pm. Ko y Ken miraban la escena un poco descolocados; Ryota estaba sentado en las piernas de Mamoru, y éste parecía una estatua de los nervios. No era sorpresa que Ryo se desinhibiera con algo de alcohol en la sangre, pero esto era un nivel diferente, no sabían con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco querían hacer mal tercio, así que se despidieron de ambos y se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

Mamoru intentó pedir ayuda, pero ya se había quedado solo con Ryo en la sala común, agradecía en serio que Minato se hubiera ido temprano, habría sido aún más vergonzoso que los viera en esas circunstancias.

Ryo por su parte parecía no enterarse de nada; se acurrucaba por momentos en la cabeza de Mamoru, lo abrazaba por el cuello, le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla o en la oreja, acariciaba su pelo, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? llevaban poco más de un mes como novios oficiales, pero no habían podido estar juntos por su trabajo: este era su tiempo de calidad.

Inevitablemente, con la alegría de estar juntos, el alcohol y la habitación sola, Ryota dejó de reprimirse: sopló en la oreja de Mamoru.

—¡¡R-Ryo!! ¡Detente! No hagas que para la próxima impida que bebas. No puedo controlar la situación cuando te pones así —dijo Mamoru entre la desesperación y la excitación.

—No he tomado tanto, además no debes controlar la situación, sólo debes dejarte llevar.

—¡R-Ryo!— Mamoru se paró de improviso y casi logra tirar a su pareja.

—¿Qué te ocurre? … Oye, ¿qué haces? — Mamoru tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación. No montarían su escena en la sala común.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, tomó a Ryouta por la cintura y lo besó de manera brusca.

La cara de sorpresa de Ryo lo hizo sentirse satisfecho.

—Antes de que digas algo, no haremos nada; te cambiarás de ropa e irás a dormir, no has estado descansando lo suficiente.

—… ¿Qué?

Pasó de la sorpresa a la molestia. ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo? ¿Primero llega y lo besa de esa manera para luego decirle que se fuera a dormir? Parece que alguien no aprecia realmente su vida. Sin embargo, el rostro de Mamoru mostraba seriedad, inevitablemente ambos se calmaron.

—Quiero que cuando demos el siguiente paso lo hagamos completamente en nuestros cinco sentidos, no quiero que utilices el alcohol para hacer las cosas que normalmente no harías. Para mi esto es importante— Mamoru agachó la mirada.

Ryo se sintió de alguna manera culpable.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, así que por hoy sólo dormiremos.

 

 

 

Se había levantado muy temprano. De nuevo Mamoru estaba acostado en su cama, aquella escena comenzaba a hacerse familiar, y eso lo asustó. Si bien había aceptado salir con él, por que realmente lo quería, estar en una relación romántica con un compañero de trabajo en el mundo idol no era la mejor idea, de hecho, era casi un suicidio a su carrera.

Se encerró en el baño y tomó una ducha. Se le pasó por la cabeza intentar romper con esa relación, pero una parte de él consideraba que era una idea estúpida. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, esa semana tuvieron mucho trabajo; Mamoru tenía una entrega pronto y se tuvo que encerrar en su habitación, Ryo en cambio, tuvo invitaciones para entrevistas por su participación en una obra de teatro.

 

 

 

Ryota estaba ansioso. Una semana estuvo bien, pero ¿dos sin ver siquiera la sombra de Mamoru? eso comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. Había preguntado al mánager y a sus amigos, pero todos querían estar con el misterio, lo que lo fastidiaba aún más.

Para evitar pensar en la ausencia de Mamoru, se puso a mirar televisión junto a Koki y Ken.

La serie en que salía Shu estaba a pocas semanas de finalizar y los momentos más dramáticos se concentraban en los últimos capítulos.

Ryo comenzó a ver la serie para conocer un poco más del talento de Shu, quedó realmente admirado y silenciosamente apuntó a llegar al nivel de su compañero en la compañía, al final también se consideró un fan, no sólo por el talento, sino por la masculinidad que emanaba Shu por donde quiera que pasaba, de alguna manera sentía que su aura era similar a la de Ko, y eso era su debilidad. Entonces …

No puede ser.

—Vaya, Mamoru sí que se ve diferente cuando se pone en su papel de idol, siempre que lo veo así recuerdo esos comentarios sobre que parece un chico seductor, pero luego lo escuchas hablar y el encanto se pierde— Ken soltó una pequeña risa libre de malicia.

Ryo sintió que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo cuando volteó a la televisión para notar que, en efecto, Mamoru aparecía en un comercial de perfumería masculina.

Aquella escena parecía sacada de una mezcla entre su sueño más íntimo y su pesadilla más temida: una mujer desagradable tocaba el pecho de Mamoru, mientras el muy sin vergüenza la tomaba de la cintura con esa expresión de chico genial que ponía en las sesiones de fotos, y que más de una vez lo hicieron suspirar. Podría pasar toda su vida y jamás se acostumbraría a esas dos facetas de Mamoru.  Repensó lo último, en realidad le agradaba que fuera así, era como tener dos novios en uno. Sonrió altanero.

Volvió a la realidad. Ese no era el punto, el asunto era que ahora no sabía si su rostro estaba rojo por la ira contenida, u otra cosa.

—¡Volví!

Mamoru entró y fue hasta la sala, sólo para darse cuenta de que su cara estaba en la televisión.

—Ah, jamás me acostumbraré a esta sensación, siempre es vergonzoso mirarme en la tele. —rascó su mejilla tímidamente, pero de inmediato sintió un escalofrío.

Miró a un lado, y Ryota le sonreía “dulcemente”.

—Mamoru, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Te importaría acompañarme, hay algo que quisiera mostrarte.

Mamoru no respondió, pero silenciosamente rezó por su vida.

 

 

 

Mamoru entró a la habitación, sus manos temblorosas se tocaban entre sí.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y… bien? —preguntó sin saber a qué se refería Ryo.

—¿Por qué no sabía de ese comercial?

—Ah, bueno, es una larga historia.

—Tengo bastante tiempo —respondió fríamente.

—Es… Llamaron a la compañía porque el modelo del comercial se había lastimado, entonces necesitaban a alguien para remplazarlo. Dijeron que habían visto fotos mías y que les gustaba la imagen que tenía, luego Minato-san dijo que necesitaba publicitarme más, que sería bueno para Growth, entonces acepté. — dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

—Y… ¿quién era esa mujer?

—La… ¿mujer? Una modelo, pero ¿eso que …? —entendió el motivo de la molestia, y sonrió un tanto burlón.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —se sintió amenazado ¿había dicho algo raro?

—Podría ser que… Ryo-kun ¿este celoso?

Los colores en el rostro de Ryota explotaron. Antes no había logrado detectar cuál había sido su molestia (a parte del hecho de que nadie le había dicho nada), pero ahora la vergonzosa verdad le había sido revelada.

—¡E-Eso es estúpido! Ahora sal de aquí antes de que te golpeé.

—No, no me iré —Mamoru se acercó tonteando, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Aléjate!

Ryo se vio vulnerable y quiso huir de los brazos que amenazaban con rodearlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Mamoru ya lo había apresado en un cariñoso abrazo.

—…

—…

_*Inhalar*_

—Este aroma…

—Ah, sí. Es del perfume del comercial, me regalaron uno por el trabajo de improviso.

—Huele bien—Ryo se acurrucó en el pecho de Mamoru mientras lo olfateaba.

—Así que… ¿Ryo-kun estaba celoso?

—… Tal vez un poco.

La sorpresiva respuesta honesta descolocó a Mamoru.

—No nos hemos visto mucho, y … me sentí un poco solo.

—¿No bebiste cierto?

—No tengo que beber para ser honesto contigo, después de todo ya estamos saliendo. Además … te extrañé.

Ryo rodeo la cintura de Mamoru, entregándose a la dulce sensación del abrazo. Ser capaz de expresar sus emociones era agradable, y si era con Mamoru, se permitiría hacerlo más seguido.

 

 

 

—¿Crees que estén bien? Me preocupa que Ryo se ponga violento con Mamoru.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué se pondría violento?

—Ah, jajaja. No, por nada en especial. Ko ¿qué deberíamos comer hoy?

**Author's Note:**

> Me debatí seriamente sobre si escribir lemon, de hecho aún lo sigo pensando, pero tiendo a escribir las historias, acabarlas y luego publicarlas, no trabajo bien bajo presión. Supongo que será para la otra.


End file.
